


Trust

by queenofmyheart



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Some Friendly Advice, fancypearl, yeah i wrote something for jen again and what about it?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 03:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17841980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofmyheart/pseuds/queenofmyheart
Summary: A drabble for Some Friendly Advice by fancypearl/Jen.Basically takes place after Chapter 15 but you can read this on its own (but you shouldn't because jen is brilliant).John is feeling a lot of things. Alex is tired.





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fancypearl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fancypearl/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Some Friendly Advice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10333301) by [fancypearl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fancypearl/pseuds/fancypearl). 



> So! Sorry this took me so long Jen, unreliable Wifi is not the best writing buddy haha. Also I hope my medicore writing doesn't ruin your amazing story and I can't wait for the next update because I LOVE THAT STORY SO MUCH you invented angst and slow burn and I love you to pieces.
> 
> AND EVERYONE ELSE IM SORRY FOR THAT NOTE,, i hope you maybe like this <3

John pushed the door to the room he’d taken to spending most of his time in open, quietly, in case Alex was sleeping. He’d gotten used to just going to his room the moment his shift was over, no matter how much his feet hurt or how tired or hungry he was, he felt as if he couldn’t just leave Alex alone, like wanted to make something up to him. Maybe it’s his, probably not ideal, way of apologising to Alex that he didn’t get him out of that situation where he felt so alone earlier. He could see it in Eliza, in the Washingtons- he was fairly sure everyone involved felt guilty in a way or another.  
But when his eyes fell onto the hospital bed, that was at this point surrounded by a more than ridiculous amount of stuffed animals and flowers, any of his grim thoughts or feelings of exhaustion faded in the background.  
Alex was sleeping and he looked so relaxed, John couldn’t help but stare at him a little before slipping into the chair next to his bed.  
When he’d settled in he let his eyes wander over to Alex again and felt a warm feeling in his chest as he took in the soft, relaxed features of the young man. In the past couple of days, Alex's cheeks had regained their colour, the regular meals in the hospital seemed to be helping his state and the wounds on his face had mostly healed up. He looked almost like what John had imagined he'd looked like before this whole thing, the man Eliza described when reflecting on what had happened to Alex, always with glossy but gentle and loving eyes.   
As John studied Alex's face his gaze dropped almost involuntarily to his lips. He’d caught himself wanting to stand up and lay down next to him, to hold him and kiss him and- guilt settled at the bottom of John’s stomach and he tore his eyes away from Alex and settled on looking out the window.  
He should not think of Alex like that, especially not after offering him to stay with him. He’d need time to heal, not think that John only wanted to help him because he was attracted to him. Jesus, John shouldn’t even be attracted to him in the first place, that was the last thing Alex needed right now.  
Alex needed a friend. Alex trusted him- he even straight up told him he felt safe with him, he couldn’t ruin that trust with something as stupid as a crush or whatever that odd feeling in his chest was.  
“Are you okay?”  
John’s head snapped back towards Alex, who was now awake and looking at him with a concerned look on his face. “You seem kinda off.”  
The bad feeling at the bottom of Johns stomach only grew. Goddamn, Alex wasn’t supposed to worry about him. 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine. I’m just tired, it’s been a long day.” he replied, hoping to reassure the young man across from him.

“Damn, you’re right. I may have been sleeping all day, but I’m feeling kind of weak. Would you mind if we just watched TV?” Alex said, his expression slightly unsure.

“What, of course not! But if you’re not feeling that great, maybe I should go so you can sleep some more or-” John started rambling, his thoughts still bugging him, making him scared of making Alex uncomfortable.

“Stay.” Alex’s voice was soft and quiet and for a second John was convinced he must’ve misheard him. 

“What?” he asked, cursing himself for the hopeful warmth spreading in his chest.

“I just mean,” Alex said, still quiet and sounding kind of uncertain, “I would like it if you stayed with me. If you don’t mind. And you don’t have to sit all the way over there.”

John quickly caught on and scooted his chair over so he was sitting directly next to Alex’s bed and they both faced the small TV in the corner of the room. When he turned it on and both young had quieted down, he heard Alex move again next to him and before he could turn towards him, Alex rested his head on John’s shoulder.

“I trust you,” he whispered softly before drifting off to sleep again, leaving John to his thoughts and that warm feeling in his chest.


End file.
